Friend or Enemy
by Ms.Optimus Prime
Summary: One girl works for the Autobots.One works for the decepticons. Can they still be friends? or will the two teams turn the girls aganst each other?
1. Let's started at the beggining

Chapter1: Let's start at the beginning

I was on a mission. They were they enemy's. We were the good guys. The mission was to identify the person. I had no idea who this person was. Were they male or female? Grade 8 or 9? In French or English? I had no clue. But I was determined to find out.

It all started 5 years ago. Optimus Prime and the Autobots were driving around New York when Optimus sensed a strong energon source. "Stop! Follow me!" he commanded.

"What's up, boss?" asked skids.

"I sense a strong energon source." He drove faster.

I was sitting in my backyard reading a book as they rolled up. After a while Ironhide asked, clearly annoyed.

"What's so interesting about this child? What use is she to us?"

"Patients, my friend." Was all Optimus said.

About an hour later, I got really thirsty. I mentally brought a drink from the fridge. It floated to my hand.

"What was that, yo?" asked an amazed Mudflap.

"That is our newest member of the team." replied Optimus.


	2. 5 years later

Chapter 2: 5 Years Later

So now I'm a fully fledged A-bot. (That's what Mudflap and Skids told me to call them) I have kicked some D-con butt in the years I've been here. I don't go to school anymore but I try to live a normal life. That is when I'm not at the base.

Right now I'm heading to a meeting with all the Autobots. I walked into the room and everyone rose. I'm almost as respected as Optimus himself. I took my place beside Optimus and sat down. As always Sam is the last to show up. We don't really like each other much but at meeting we try to get along.

"Order! Please sit down. Let's get started." Optimus Ordered.

Don't tell anyone this but I only listen for a few minutes, then it starts to get really boring. All of a sudden I hear my name.

"….Next on the agenda, we need to talk about Kaitlyn." Optimus continued.

"WAIT!!! Are we getting rid or her?" Sam excitedly intruded.

"No Sam," Optimus sighed." We seem to have a problem. The Decepticon's seem to have their own version of 'Kaitlyn'. Their name is unknown. We don't know anything except that they go to Springfield High school. So Kaitlyn will have to start going to her old school. Try to find this person and get information or get her to change sides. What do you say Kaitlyn? Up for the challenge?" Asked Optimus.

"WHAT?? Go to school? I haven't gone to school in 5 years!!!! I won't remember anyone!!!" I panicked.

I looked around the room. Skids, Mudflap and Sam had smirks on their faces, seeing me all scared.

"Fine," I grumbled " I mean yes sir"


	3. First day back to school

Chapter 3: First day of school

"I give her a week." Mudflap chuckled.

"Well I give her a day!" giggled Sam.

Unlucky for me I need a 'Mom' or 'Dad' to sign my papers and since Makayla was working with Ratchet, Sam had to fill in.

"Would you guys shut up! Mudflap put your hologram up! We are almost at the school!" I Sighed.

I was really nervous. I haven't seen these people since grade 4! When we got there the classes had already started, so I didn't see anyone.

"Oh hi, you must be Kaitlyn and you must be Mr. Witwicky." The Secretary guessed.

"Yes, yes we are." replied Sam. He was trying to sound like a parent.

I almost laughed out loud at how funny he sounded.

"Ok Kaitlyn. You're in 9-2. Right now you have science with in room 216." The secretary added as I left.

I slowly walked up the stairs and knocked.

"Hi! I'm . You must be Kaitlyn. Welcome to science. Take a seat anywhere." He sounded very nice.

I looked around the room. I knew some people but not many. I walked over to chair next to Emily, an old friend.

"Hey, remember me?" I asked her.

"OMG!! Kaitlyn? I haven't seen in years! Did your dad get sent back from Japan?" She asked.

"Ummmmmm, yes? His 5 year plan is up!" I forgot that I had made up an excuse for 'moving'.

While the teacher talked. I talked to skids through my mind. I had become very convincing that I was listing to someone, when really I was talking to someone else, mentally.

'How's school?' asked Skids.

'So boring! I already learned all this stuff from Ratchet!' I sighed

'Well, your mission isn't to learn stuff. Your mission outside of class! In the halls and stuff' he advised.

'Wow! That's the smartest thing I've ever heard you say!' I thought.

'Well I can be smart sometimes, yo!' He laughed.

All of a sudden ol' Skids was back. Next thing I knew, it was time form lunch.


	4. Meeting Jenny

Chapter 4: Meeting the crew….again

At lunch, I sat with my old friends: Emily, Becca, Brittany, Shalyn, Brooke, Randy, Jordan, Daniel and A friend of Randy's.

"Hey, Kaitlyn! This is Jenny. She is new here. Kind of like you. Except, you know, you know some people and you can here before and…" he rambled.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you, but I really have to. See you in class Emily and Randy!" I waved as I run out of the room.

I run all the way till I get outside of the school.

'Optimus, I haven't seen anyone that seems evil enough to be a Decepticon.' I thought.

'Well it's only the morning. Beside whomever it is wont just scream' I'm a Decepticon!!' You have to talk to people.' He advised.

'Fine, I'll keep looking.' I grumble as the bell rings. 'Look, I have to get to class. See you at the base.

'Bumble Bee will pick you up' Optimus reminds me as I head inside to my locker.

As I approach my locker I see Randy and his friend.

"Hi, I'm Jenny." She introduces herself.

"Sorry I left so quickly. I had to ummmm fill out some papers with my (shudder) dad." I reply nervously. Hoping it sounded honest.

"s'ok, bye Randy see you after school." She calls while going to her locker.

After school I walk with Randy and Jenny. When we got outside I see Bee.

"There's my ride! See you guys tomorrow!" I yell

"Wait! Is that Bumble Butt…? I mean Bumble Bee? OMG!!" She cringes.

"Umm yes. Me and my dad are big fans!" I nervously call as I run to the car.

I jump in and tell Bee what just happened.

"Maybe she is a Decepticon. " His radio voice replied.

"Or she is just a fan. Besides, she's too nice to be a Decepticon." I wave the idea away. "Let's roll BB."

"What is your report, Kaitlyn?" asks Optimus.

"I haven't found anything. In fact, I only talked about Transformers when Bee picked me up. A girl named Jenny called him Bumble Butt!" I giggled.

"Wait! Bumble Butt? Only Decepticons call him that!" exclaims Ironhide. "She must be it! That Jenny girl! That was easy! Such a fool to be tricked so easily!" he was in a daze.

"Ironhide! She can't be it! She's too nice!" I defended.

"Well keep an eye on her." Optimus concludes.

"Ok but don't worry! She isn't it." I yell as I walk towards the computer room.


End file.
